


Twisted Romance: Renee Walker and Vladimir Laitanan Alternate Universe

by lpeters0906



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpeters0906/pseuds/lpeters0906
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted romance / psychological story set in an alternate universe of 24. When Jack dies and there is no one else to protect the jaded and broken former CTU agent Renee Walker, Vladimir Laitanan can finally have his way with the woman that's been haunting his dreams for the past six years. Renee has nothing to live for anymore. Will she succumb to Vladimir's dark obsession of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Renee Walker does not succeed in stabbing Vladimir Laitanan at the end of Day 8: 10:00-11:00 pm. I recommend watching 24: Day 8 episodes 7:00 pm–11:00 pm to understand their relationship. I fast forward to just the scenes with Renee, Jack Bauer, or Vladimir. 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm just explains how Renee ends up working for CTU again, so if you're just about the romance (if you can call it that) then start on Day 8: 8:00-9:00 pm. You may want to watch the prior Day 7 season to really understand the motivations of Renee Walker and what makes her snap. Day 7 does not include Vladimir, though. I've also written the post shower scene that happens between scenes on Day 8: 9:00–10:00 pm.
> 
> I'm editing more chapters now, and I plan to have a definite ending.

The post shower scene that happens between scenes on Day 8: 9:00–10:00pm: 

She closed the door behind her. Vlad beamed at her. He knew he had finally won. He would have the woman that he most desired. Her beauty and spirit had haunted him for the past six years. The lustful dreams and nightmares of what had become of her hadn't really ever stopped; they had just lessened over the years. 

He passed her a drink. Renee still held her towel, face unreadable. Vladimir waited for her to take a sip of her drink. He put her glass back down on the serving table and walked up to her, his body towering over her in obvious dominance. 

"Look at me, Renee," he said gently. When she didn't look up he tried again with a slightly harsher tone. "Look at me." 

She looked up at him, then. Her grey eyes defiant, her jaw set. He smiled, then, an arrogant smile that showed his true elation. "I've waited for this for so long, Renee. I've played this moment in my mind over and over again. I'm sorry for our past, but this is how it's supposed to be."

When she looked back down, retreating in defeat, he took both of her hands with one of his and used his other hand to ensure that the towel fell away. 

He gazed at her naked body as her eyes looked away in shyness and shame. She was more beautiful than he imagined. She was too thin, of course, but her breasts were still plump compared to her slim waist. She shivered as he watched her. He twirled her around in a sign of dominance. Her ass was very pleasing as well. Her pale skin was beautiful. 

Then Vlad quickly took off his coat, shirt and pants. He wanted to savor every moment, but he only had a short time before Lugo would call with news of Meier's death, Vlad thought. 

He pulled her towards him and before she could protest he took her mouth with his tongue. Renee was so surprised that she melted into him, distracted momentarily by how much emotion was behind the kiss. As if he had tender feelings for her, as if he wasn't forcing sex on her, as if this was her choice, what she wanted. A wave of lust rushed over him as their bodies melted into each other. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him on instinct. He placed her on the couch and kissed her forcefully. He grabbed her wrists and held them with one of his hands. He couldn't take any chances that she would back out now. She tested his strength; his grip was strong, inescapable. She closed her eyes tight, and a tear came out. He kissed her tear away as he slowly pushed inside of her. She gasped as he began his slow deep rhythm. She wanted to resist, but the way he was looking at her, like he loved her and possessed her at the same time was intoxicating. She was starting to feel again; the apathy was melting away. All she could do was stare back at him as they both orgasmed. She looked away in shame when he smiled at her, his trademark arrogant smirk mixed with true joy. She had certainly never seen him this happy before. He took her chin between his fingers and pulled her head so that she was looking at him.  
"You see what it's like between us Renee; you can't deny what you feel." When she didn't say anything his face turned hard. "You're mine, Renee, the sooner you accept that fact the easier it will be for you." 

The phone rang and she grabbed the towel, wrapped it around herself for comfort and stared off into the distance, trapped in her personal pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on the Day 8: 10:00-11:00pm episode. This is when the alternate universe begins. Stop watching right when Renee grabs the knife after Vladimir punches her twice towards the end of the episode.

Vladimir hit her harder a second time, and Renee fell to the floor. She grabbed the bread knife and lunged for him, but Vlad was too quick and darted away just before the lethal hit to his eye. He yelled for Lugo, and Lugo ran in with Meier held by gun point. 

Vlad smirked at Renee, but his eyes were still filled with rage. Renee slowly put the knife down and held up her hands as a sign of defeat. "Please let Meier go, Vlad, we don't need him. You and I can be together, now." We have the money, let him go." She looked at him pleadingly, mustering up all the humility and charm she could exude. If Jack died she would never forgive herself. She needed to control the situation, but nothing angered Vlad as much as rejection from her, and his jealousy of Meier was adding fuel to his rage.

"It's too late for that, bitch" yelled Vlad. In desperation, Renee pleaded with Vlad for Jack’s life. "Please, for me!"

"Kill him, Lugo!" Without hesitation Lugo shot Meier straight between the eyes. His body fell to the floor, and Renee ran to Jack in disbelief. She crumpled to the floor in shock. The only person she believed in was dead. She screamed in horror. Vlad, enraged at her threat with the knife and her devastation at Meier's death, pulled her up painfully by her pony tail. She was too numb to fight him. He supported her weight as she screamed in anguish. He lifted her into his arms and took her to the car. Lugo said dryly, "He has back up. We need to leave now." Without another word, Vlad shouted to his men to pack up and leave. He had Lugo tie her arms as she softly cried. He put her in the back of the trunk, looked at her with a strange mixture of rage and pity, then summoned up one of his signature smirks, and closed the trunk. 

In the car: Vlad to Lugo: we must never return. Meier's men will be after us now. Let's lay low for a while, go to Massachusetts and focus on our heroin business. 

Lugo: I told you not to get involved with her. She is a dangerous woman. She tried to stab you.

Vlad: Don't worry, Lugo. I can handle her. She will not be involved in the business. 

Lugo: What are you going to do with her?

Vlad: Keep her at the compound. She will be watched at all times.

Lugo: Gives Vlad a look but keeps on driving. 

Four hours later in a forested area in rural Massachusetts they unlocked a gate and drove the armored car through. A second armored car followed with the remainder of Vladimir's men.

Vlad opened the trunk and pulled Renee out. Her face was tear stained but she said nothing. She looks at him with dead eyes. She was broken.

Vlad looked at Renee with concern but then gave her a devilish smirk. "There is no deal, Renee. You can stop fighting. It is time to be where you belong. You have something to live for now." He looked at her pointedly, but she looked right through him, trapped in her own sense of dread and worthlessness. She was reckless and now Jack was dead. She wanted to die. He gently removed her ties and put a hand around her arm to guide her from the circle drive to the front entrance. Lugo pulled the car into the nearby garage. The sun was just beginning to rise and Renee could tell that this was a large mansion with a lot of ornate iron scroll work and a large fence with barbed wire and surveillance cameras. All she could see beyond the fence line was a forest of trees. 

When they walked inside the house an elderly lady greeted them in Russian, but then saw the blood all over Renee's clothes and retreated back into the darkness of the house. Vlad shouted something in Russian and then pushed Renee towards a wrought iron staircase with ornate scroll work that matched the exterior of the house. 

Down a long hallway he opened a door and shoved Renee in. "Take off your clothes, Renee." “No,” she said, standing firm. She may be broken, but she was not going to give into this monster. He started ripping off her blood-stained clothes and pushed her into the bathroom where he started the shower. She numbly walked into the shower and watched as he soaped her body and washed her hair. He quickly and roughly towel dried her body, and then he took the towel off and pushed her into the adjoining bedroom. He began kissing her, but she just closed her eyes and stood there, standing sentinel. 

"You know not to disobey me, Renee, I have waited six long years to have you, and once was not enough." The rage in his eyes was frightening, and Renee's resolve was gone. The mission was over, and now she was trapped with a mad man. Jack was dead. She had failed her country. He grabbed her shoulders harshly. Her instincts to fight kicked in, but her struggles were no match for Vlad's muscles and anger. He wrestled her on the bed. She could tell he was enjoying the fight. 

Exhausted she went completely limp in his arms, and he had his way with her. Afterward he got up and looked at her naked body as she just lied there utterly defeated and without emotion.

"What happened to you, Renee, what happened to you in Mexico City?" He had noticed the cut marks on her wrist. He spoke to her tenderly with a mixture of concern and elation, as if he had not just raped her. "You were always hard, but you have changed. You need a new beginning, Renee, and I can provide that for you. You're not going to work anymore. I will provide everything you need. You are mine." With that he looked through all the drawers, removed a few particularly pointy objects, and left the room. Renee heard the key lock in the door. A few minutes later she heard a power drill on the other side, but she couldn't move. The gravity of her situation enveloped her, but the numbness of not caring about her own well-being took over. No one was coming for her. No one knew where she was. She was the only FBI agent that had infiltrated the Russian Syndicate, and she had never heard of this place. That was Renee's last thought before she succumbed to exhaustion. Lying naked on the grey comforter, tattered clothes all around her, her skin had lost all color. She was a shell of her former self. The only color in the room was the red from her hair in the sunlight coming through the barred window and the red from the scars on her wrists.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad got off the phone with his contact in New York. All arms deals would be run by his syndicate contact while he was in Massachusetts. He had installed a bolt on the outside of Renee's door and positioned two guards to take shifts watching it. You could never be too careful with Renee, he thought, even if she is troubled now. He smirked then, thinking of her. She was going to have a hard time accepting her new position. Ambition like hers doesn't go away without a fight. He felt a surge of lust as he thought about her fighting him tooth and nail for her freedom or her piece of his business, or both. He decided to focus first on what she needed. He would talk to Elena about purchasing her some clothes. He would have to explain to Elena who this new guest was and how she should be treated.

When Vlad returned that afternoon, he had a stack of clothes for her. He was surprised to see that Renee had hardly moved from the position he had left her in. He lightly touched her shoulder and her clavicle when she opened her eyes abruptly, startled. She looked at him in confusion for a second. "I dreamed that I had died," she said, but then looked away from him, aware of her own nakedness and vulnerabilities. 

"I brought you some clothes," Vlad said gently, he knew her sanity was on the brink of collapse. She needed some normalcy, he thought, and a good man like him to comfort her. 

She took one of the black dresses and slipped it on. "Heels?" she said looking at the bag of shoe options. 

"It's time you dressed like the woman you are, like you used to,” he said, but the heels were also strategic, if she had a chance to run she would not get far in the heels or barefoot in the brambles of the Massachusetts forests.

She reluctantly put the shoes on. He opened the door and motioned for her to come. Positioned on the other side were two of Vlad's men. One Renee recognized from New York, and one was new to her. The new guy, probably in his early 20s with a distinctly Russian blonde look like Vladimir was staring at her curiously. She took note of the bolt in the door. It looked like it was made for a vault. She had a better chance of cutting through the door than forcing it open, but the guards would make it impossible to cut through the door without being detected. 

Vlad proceeded to give her a tour, which Renee took very seriously in case she ever had an opportunity to escape. She studied each corridor and made a mind map in her head. With her CTU training she had a very good image in her head of all potential escape routes by the end. 

Each room was decorated in dark colors and jewel tones, with paintings of Russian scenes with gold ornate frames. Renee recalled that Vlad’s New York apartment had been very modern. Then she shuddered, remembering the night of the attack. She had been in that very apartment. She remembered seeing her own blood on the grey tiled floor. 

The great hall was just as ornate as the rest of the rooms but with several large, sturdy wood tables. Several men were eating including Lugo. Vlad’s right-hand man eyed Renee suspiciously as they sat down to eat. Vlad spoke to Elena, which Renee recognized as the older woman she saw the morning before, and she came out with a serving tray of vodka shots. Vlad made a Russian toast to friends and family and they all slugged back a shot. Vlad shouted more in Russian and after three or four shots most of the men were getting louder, redder, and more raucous. Some even leered at Renee, which caused Vlad to get irritated, but he did not say anything to the men. 

After dinner he made it a point to lift Renee up by her arm pits and sling her over his back. She just hung there like a rag doll as he heartily slapped her ass and then loudly laughed and waved good bye to his comrades. He had established his dominance of her in front of his men. “How barbaric,” she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad carried her to the small, bare bones room and flung her off his shoulder and onto the bed. She could hear the sound of rain hitting the bars. She heard the sound of his belt coming off followed by the sound of clothes hitting the floor, but she didn’t look up. She squeezed her eyes tight. There was no escape. Vladimir pulled her dress over her head, trapping Renee’s arms. He angled her so that he could remove her bra along with her dress. 

He kissed her. She opened her eyes in surprise. Vladimir was staring at her strangely; the arrogance was gone and replaced with something warmer. Renee knew he was drunk and expected him to be violent. His mood swings were difficult to follow. He continued to kiss her softly, but passionately. He trailed light kisses down her neck and on her small shoulders and clavicle. His lips grazed her nipples and then down her stomach towards her navel. He looked up at her, and was pleased to see that she was watching him curiously. 

Renee’s nipples had hardened and her breath was coming out in soft gasps as he made her way down to her clitoris. He licked her there as a finger massaged inside her vaginal opening. When he entered her she was ready for him, forgetting all the hurt and despair until they both orgasmed. She hated that she felt this way. That she felt something towards the man she hated the most. A fine line… she thought. Maybe there was part of her that liked the dark side. She remembered herself a decade ago as a recruit at the FBI. She believed that working for the government would fulfill her completely. She thought that CTU was honorable and pure, that ridding the world of the bad guys would save her soul. What a simplistic view of life she had back then. She had a strict moral code, but it all changed when she met Jack Bauer and learned that the government that she believed in completely was full of corruption. There was so much more grey area…

After Vlad was done he stroked her hair, she covered herself and turned away from him. He pulled her to him until their bodies were touching. She looked back at him. 

“I've been thinking of retiring, Renee. I too have had a hard time in this life, and I'm ready to enjoy the fruits of my labor. I think it's time to give Lugo full reign of this operation. I could spend time with you here, and, in time, if you prove your loyalty, we could go wherever you want, my love.”

She did not reply.

“This room is just temporary, you know. I have people working on Renee-proofing the master bedroom.” He chuckled at his little joke. "I just need to know that you won't harm yourself or others,” Vlad said, thinking of Ziya's missing thumb.

When she still didn't reply he pulled her face toward his.

"Open up to me, Renee. You can feel the chemistry between us. Relax and let me take care of you, since you are obviously incapable of taking care of yourself. Stop hurting and give yourself to me."

"How could I ever trust you, " she said coldly. Her words had conviction, but her tone did not. She was too weary. Rage filled in his eyes, and he grabbed his glass of scotch and threw it into the wall. 

"You will give yourself to me, Renee; it's only a matter of time.” He stormed out of the room, leaving the shattered pieces of the glass in a pile on the floor, then one of the guards hurried in a second later with a broom and painstakingly removed every shard. When he was satisfied that there was no glass piece large enough to do damage, he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The master bedroom was coming along smoothly, thought Vlad. It would only be a few more days until he could move Renee in. He chuckled to himself as he thought about her reaction. There would be a lot of surprises in store for her. He needed to get her healthier first, though.  
He brought in the tray of food and he was surprised to see that Renee was up and dressed. She had combed her hair and actually put some makeup on. She looked at him questioningly as he put the tray on the bed.  
“You’re looking well this morning,” Vlad said approvingly.  
“Well, I can’t wallow in here forever,” she said matter of factly. “I was hoping you would let me do something besides sit in here all day.”  
Vlad smiled at her. “You could help me with my files.” He was suspicious of her sudden change in attitude, but he could at least give her some busy work to occupy her time.  
She agreed, and ate the toast and fruit quickly.  
\------ Vladimir’s office was all dark wood and ornate red rugs. Black leather furniture completed the thoroughly old world and masculine look, but Renee only noticed that momentarily. She was looking at all the filing cabinets, wishing she had known about all this information back in her FBI days. Maybe they would have been able to take Vladimir down, too, instead of just his cronies. She wondered if this was where Vladimir had hid, before travelling to Caracas.  
He was watching her study the room. Vlad knew Renee was an intelligent woman. When they had worked together in New York she was often the one that remembered the details. And he couldn’t help but believe that she had something to do with the back-up sniper that prevented his first attempt at taking Meier’s life. He smiled at himself, but not the second. Vlad was more elated than ever that Meier was dead. Whatever had happened between the arms dealer and Renee was over.  
Vlad opened his laptop at his desk and gave Renee a giant stack of paperwork to file. Even criminal enterprises had some mundane work, she thought . As she was filing, she resisted the urge to start reading the files. She knew that Vlad’s eyes were on her. She hated bending and twisting in a short, tight dress and heels. She felt so vulnerable and on display. Once she had completed one stack of files, he had another ready for her.  
“Who even uses physical files anymore?” Renee snapped. While CTU had some filing cabinets, almost everything was electronically filed on a secure network.  
“Hey, this is how I run things here,” Vladimir said, mildly irritated by her condescending tone.  
“What, like the 1980s?” she said.

Vlad rose to his feet and quickly walked over to her until he was towering over her. He looked down at her and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. She tried to shift away from him but his other arm held her to him.  
“I love our little arguments,” he said. As he kneaded her breast through her dress. Rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He continued the onslaught on her other breast until she was breathing heavily. He chuckled and walked back to his lap top, but it was hard not to watch her continue to file. Her tight blue dress left little to the imagination. The bulge in his pants was hard to ignore, but he wanted her to wait, to anticipate and need him. He needed her to want him.


End file.
